


Mortal Kombat Lin Kuei Failure

by LuckyLuxa



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLuxa/pseuds/LuckyLuxa
Summary: Sub-Zero has just gotten the amulet stolen from him by the sorcerer Quan Chi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mortal Kombat Lin Kuei Failure

Bi Han walked slowly down the stairs of where the amulet of Shinnok, The Fallen Elder God was kept. He had always tried to keep the Lin Kuei's image as the better clan than the Shirai Ryu, but this would seriously taint the image of the Lin Kuei from a clan with skilled warriors to a clan with a grandmaster who was the reason why Earthrealm was doomed.  
'I can't believe I did this.' Said Bi-Han, trying to calm himself down. 'Hanzo Hasashi will rub this in my face and will never shut up about it.' Raiden suddenly arrived from a portal. 'Raiden, is that you.' Bi-Han asked. He could see that it was Raiden but he looked more pissed of than ever, like if Fujin would have joined Shinnok. 'Is there anything I c-' 'Be silent Bi-Han, or I'll give you a fate worse than death!' Raiden was clear that if Shinnok's amulet wasn't retrieved, he would destroy the Lin Kuei temple and all of it's warriors. 'You speak to me like if I was Black Dragon, how do I know that you aren't just Shang Tsung?' Although Bi-Han said that like if he was asking where his belt is, he had this massive gulp in his throat. If it was Shang Tsung he could become someone like Goro and win against him but if it was Raiden he would destroy the Lin Kuei. 'If I was that rat would I be able to do this?' Raiden teleported his staff in his hand and hit Bi-Han at the eye, giving him a bigger scar.  
'You could have teleported staff to you and I would believe you, that was just unnecessary.' 'Be glad that I didn't kill you Bi-Han, but if you don't retrieve the amulet I will kill you, your family and the Lin Kuei will be destroyed.' When Raiden mentioned Bi-Han's family, he quickly thought of his brother Kuai-Liang and how he would never look up to his older brother anymore 'Do not underestimate the power of Kuai Liang! He could win a fight against Fujin, the God Of Wind because he doesn't flee like a coward.' 'Find the amulet, give it to me and I while spare your family and the Lin Kuei.' Bi-Han thought about it. He didn't want to get blamed for Shinnok's return and the demise of Shinnok. 'Deal, but don't tell my brother.' 'Deal.' Raiden teleported away, leaving Bi-Han alone. 'I won't let you down Kuai Liang, I can't let the future Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei down.'

**Author's Note:**

> After I watched The4thsnake's video called Wasted Plotential Mortal Kombat 1 Raiden, it gave me an idea for this work, so check him out!


End file.
